Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to message communication.
Description of the Related Art
HTTP (HyperText Transfer Protocol) is one of protocols widely used as Internet standard techniques in general. In IETF® (Internet Engineering Task Force), a new version HTTP/2 of the HTTP standard is now being stipulated (see http://www.ietf.org/id/draft-ietf-httpbis-http2-13.txt (Jun. 17, 2014)).
A new function of HTTP/2 is an HTTP header compression function. The HTTP header compression function performs data compression of HTTP header information using a kind of dictionary called a header compression table, and transmits/receives only a difference in HTTP header information between a server and a client (see http://www.ietf.org/id/draft-ietf-httpbis-header-compression-08.txt (Jun. 6, 2014)). This reduces the data size of an HTTP communication message transmitted/received between a server and a client.
However, in the HTTP header compression function, generation of a header compression table depends on implementation of an apparatus. If the integrity of the header compression table is lost between communication apparatuses, a communication error may be generated. A demand has arisen for measures for determining the integrity of a function of generating a header compression table in each apparatus.